Angels in the Graveyard
by Bright Eyes Illusionist
Summary: Yugi is haunted by nightmares. He's trying to move on and live his life, but after Yami left and his Grandfather died he can't fight off the loneliness, especially when he knows it was his fault. He takes an early morning walk in the Graveyard to clear his head and runs across something he definitely didn't expect. ON HIATUS: For explanation see my profile


**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Doctor Who**

* * *

The crisp layer of frost coated each blade of grass in a crystalline blanket. The morning sunlight sparkled off the frozen foliage. It crackled under his feet.

He walked between the silent stone markers, footprints of broken ice and grass left behind him. He looked at the markers and sighed.

A few other people were out in the cold morning, most kneeling next to the graves of their beloved. Many were weeping and sniffing quietly.

He kept walking. There was no grave for him to kneel at, no marker for his friend, his Other Self.

It had been two years since Yami, no Atem, had left him.

Two years he had been alone.

Most of the time he was fine. He acted normally and hung out with his friends often. He still dueled and reigned as King of Games, undefeated. Maybe he didn't smile as often as he had before, but his friends didn't blame him, especially after his Grandfather's death a year ago.

It only became unbearable when he was alone. Running the Game Shop kept him occupied during the day, but at night the house was quiet. Usually he put off going to bed for as long as he could, watching movies until he fell asleep on the couch. Other days he would just lay in bed, completely alone with his thoughts.

At one point his other self had always been there, and he had never been alone. They had gone on so many adventures, saving the world multiple times. He had felt important and needed. But that time had left scars on him as well. He had horrifying nightmares that forced him to relive his worst memories.

The duel against Kaiba on the tower.

Not being strong enough and almost losing his soul in the duel against Pegasus.

Dueling Joey when he was controlled by Marik.

Losing parts of himself as Yami dueled Marik. He would wake up in a cold sweat and have to make sure all the pieces of him were still there after he had that one.

The Capsule Monsters world.

Yami losing him to the Orichalcos.

Dueling against Yami with the Orichalcos.

And dueling Yami himself, so he could leave.

That is what haunted him most, even if it was the right thing to do. He was the one who had sent Yami away. It was his own fault that he was alone.

That was why he was walking in the graveyard so early in the morning. He had woken, screaming for Yami, tears coursing down his face after dreaming of the duel again. But no one was there. He was alone and he couldn't stand it. So he went for a walk.

He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as the tears made a reappearance. He looked around, seeing that he had wandered into the older portion of the graveyard. Large statues adorned these graves.

He stood in front of a life size angel statue with its hands held over its face. It was carved so its whole countenance showed that it was crying.

He stared at the statue unblinking, trying to hold back more tears. Finally his eyes started to burn and he moved to look away.

A hand rested on his shoulder.

"Don't look away from it. Don't even blink."

He froze, half turned from the statue. Slowly he moved to continue staring at it.

"Who are you?" he asked softly. "What do you want?"

"Not important right now," the man whispered into his ear. "It's a Weeping Angel. They're creatures of the abstract. They will send a person back in time and feed off the potential energy they would have had. They're time locked with the perfect defense. When you're looking at them they're stone, immobile and harmless, but once you look away they can move. They are so fast. It's quite impressive really."

"I don't understand. It's just a statue."

"And your cards are just pieces of cardboard?"

He frowned. "No. But how do you know about them?"

"Again. Not important. Although alternate dimension beings connected to this plane by a technology developed millennia ago and altered again for this modern time, disguised as a card game. Brilliant. I really must talk with Mr. Kaiba again. Fascinating conversation. Almost as smart as Shakespeare, isn't he Mr Mutou? Even his past life was brilliant."

"Um, sure? But I still don't understand about the statue. If it's really going to kill me by sending me back in time, why are you saving me?" He wasn't so sure that was a bad thing. If he went back far enough it might even be a good thing.

"It's just a favor to a mutual friend of ours. He wanted me to check up on you."

"What friend?"

"I think the Doctor would be referring to me. He is always so infuriatingly cryptic about details."

Yugi gasped. He KNEW that voice. He knew it better than he knew anything. It was the voice that had been haunting his dreams for the past two years. The voice he would have given anything to hear again.

The hand on his shoulder slowly helped him to turn around.

His throat closed up as he saw the two men behind him. One was tall and skinny, dressed in a blue suit with a long brown trench coat and red high-top shoes. His hair was short, brown, and messy. A wide smile split his face. He was interesting, but Yugi barely noticed him. His eyes were glued to the other man.

He was significantly shorter, although taller than Yugi, most of his height was made up by the star shaped crown of black hair, trimmed in crimson with gold bangs framing the face and shooting up in lightning bolts in to the spikes. Crimson eyes sparkled with mirth and his mouth was curved into a smile as well. He was dressed similarly to Yugi, with a leather shirt, leather pants, leather shoes, leather collar and arm bands, and a dark blue jacket. An inverted pyramid crafted from pure gold hung from his neck, one Yugi had thought was long gone.

"Yami." Yugi whispered quietly.

He nodded. "Yes."

Tears started spilling out of Yugi's wide amethyst eyes, but he didn't seem to notice. He shouted in joy and launched himself at the person he had last seen walking through a door two years before.

"I can't believe you're here. I can't believe I'm seeing you again. You're here! You're real!"

Yami chuckled. "Yes."

"But how!?"

"As touching as this reunion is I think it would be more appropriate to continue it in the TARDIS, away from the creatures who would just love to separate you again."

Yami nodded and looked down at Yugi again. "Come on. You'll love this."

Yugi walked after Yami, out of the graveyard. The Doctor followed them, walking backwards and keeping an eye on the Angel until they turned a corner.

"Time to run." Yami said and grinned.

They dashed down the streets, headed away from the graveyard and towards the center of town. They made a few quick turns down alleys until they came to a dead end.

"Where are we going Yami? There's nothing here."

Yami grinned again and pulled a chain off his neck. A small key was hanging from it. He walked over to a large blue box that stood in the corner of the alley. It had "Police Public Call Box" written in large letters at the top of it. He put the key in the door and opened it before turning and pulling Yugi inside.

The Doctor burst in right after them, tossing his coat onto one of the large structures connecting the roof to the floor.

"The Angel followed us from the cemetery. Make sure the door is locked would you Pharaoh?"

Yami nodded, walking away from Yugi who was looking around with his mouth open.

"But... but... but."

"Go ahead and say it. Most people do." The Doctor grinned and patted Yugi on the head before walking up to the center console.

"But... but... but."

Yami walked back over to him and nodded. "I know."

"This would make the best field spell EVER!"

The Doctor looked at him with a frown. "I will say that's a first."

Yugi laughed. "The detail is amazing! How did you get such a large space in a tiny box?"

"Advanced quantum mechanics."

He laughed again. "Oh, if only Kaiba could see this!"

"He has. His reaction was much more... stoic. He accused me of mind games and muttered something about a stupid Pharaoh and ancient magic."

"That sounds like Kaiba all right!"

The walls groaned and rocked a little, Yugi had to grab onto one of the railings to keep his balance.

"What was that?!" He asked.

The Doctor grabbed a screen protruding from the console and stared at it for a second. "It seems the Angel brought some friends. They'll never learn." He grinned and grabbed a lever, flipping it upwards and pressing a confusing series of buttons and dials. The disks in the large glass tube at the center of the console started moving up and down and a loud sound reverberated through the room. The floor started shaking again and Yugi clung to the railing.

"What's happening?!"

"We're leaving." Yami, being Yami, was standing and resting one hand on the rail to maintain his balance.

"But how? It's a box!"

"That's just a disguise Yugi. It's a Time Machine."

"A what?!"

"It's the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"So where are we going?!"

"Anywhere."

* * *

**Okay. That was SO FUN! :D I got really bored at work today and wrote half of this on the back of receipts. I hope you guys liked this. I might continue it later. I really enjoyed writing it and I think Yugi and Yami would make awesome travel companions for the Doctor. Plus I could bring in other characters later. Let me know if you like the idea! :D **


End file.
